


Peter's Perfect Blunder

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Porn, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony's life was amazing, everything was going according to plan. That was until Peter Parker sent him a text that threw him off course.// Peter is quite the sexter
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Peter's Perfect Blunder

  
Tony's life was amazing. 

He loved it as it was now, sure, he had been through traumatic shit, he died, he came back, the whole timeline was a mess. But right now? Things were great. Better than great! The company was better than it had ever been, his close friends were always around and he was learning to love himself again. Things were just amazing. 

No day of his was ordinary, but today was even more out of character for his life. He got up early and hit the gym before having a nice breakfast and getting into one of his ridiculously expensive suits. Tony headed to work and hit three meetings out of the park, a quick lunch with Banner and back home to relax. 

This is where things got a little weird. He felt his phone buzz when he was at the restaurant with Bruce, but he refused to answer the text then. In fact, he didn't even look. Because he had decided that the present company was more important than anyone else trying to get his attention. 

Once he got in his car to head back to his penthouse, he picked up his phone and saw that he had a message from Peter, which wasn't really that uncommon. 

Flicking it up, he furrowed his eyebrows. 

_**Peter** ; 'Thinking about you got me hard again. You have to stop doing this to me.'_

Tony blinked, "What the fuck?" He furrowed his brows as he stared at the words. That boy was definitely getting too comfortable with him, what made him think that would be okay to text? 

He didn't answer it, but instead drove the long way home, muling all of that new information over. So here goes, Peter was what, just over twenty years younger than him. He was legal, sure. But they still had a rather weird relationship, it was like, mentor and intern sort of thing. 

Tony had literally NO clue that Peter was gay, or into men of any kind. He never talked about it, never brought a guy up in conversation, and never dated one (that Tony knew of). It wasn't a problem of course, but the fact that Peter liked HIM was crazy. 

Of course, Tony had noticed the younger man. Who hadn't? He was phenomenal. He had the most beautiful face and jawline, the loveliest eyes, the sweetest smile… the most perfect, toned chest and muscled arms. And that ass! That was one nice ass. One perfect ass.

So yes, Tony noticed. Everyone did. It was the word on most of the gang's lips when Peter left the room, the younger man was very attractive. But Tony had never thought about Peter in that way.

Now he sort of had the time. 

Thinking about it through, they were both legal. And both single. And both sober (hopefully on Peter's end), so what's the point in not letting it go further? 

Tony was certainly experienced in sex, he had no idea how much Peter had done before, but he didn't really mind. Christ, was he actually thinking about having sex with Peter? 

A year or two ago he would have had a panic attack over it. But he was in such a good place, feeling happy and good about himself. He was sure whatever life threw at him now wouldn't hurt him, and this was only a small event amongst a lifetime of disasters. 

Tony hadn't actually thought about sex for a while, it had been a few months since he had done anything with anyone else. So Peter bringing up the subject of sex kind of got him excited… someone wanted him and still knew what kind of person he was. That sounds awesome.

The more Tony drove around the city, the more he was hyping himself up to send something back. As he stopped at a red light, the phone beside him buzzed again.

_**Peter** ; 'You not gonna answer me? Don't you know I'm sitting here getting myself off to the thought of you? My cock is so hard, been thinking about you all day. You're so beautiful, but you know that don't you, you know what you do to me.'_

Tony's mouth sat open, his stomach filling with a new sensation. He'd never felt this way towards Peter before, never seen him in this light. But the younger man was talking so dirty, making his stomach twist in knots. 

The fact that Peter, the most gorgeous man of his generation, found Tony beautiful, made him feel special. He felt warm inside, knowing that someone like Peter could want him. 

He was hovering over the keyboard, debating whether to text him back or not, when the car behind him beeped for him to keep driving. So he did. Instead of driving home, he subconsciously found himself driving to Peter's. 

Before Tony knew it, he was paused outside the building. What the fuck was he doing?

His phone buzzed again. 

_**Peter** ; 'Do you want proof? * **downloading photo** *'_

Tony had to prepare himself as he waited patiently for it to load. He nearly lost his breath when a picture of Peter's perfect cock came up on his screen. It was big, and really hard, with his long elegant fingers wrapped around it. Tony swallowed hard, realising he was breathing a little heavily. Now he was definitely going up, he had to. 

After seeing this photo, he decided. He didn't care what the aftermath would be or what anyone would say, he had a very pretty man very close to him, thinking about him in pleasure. That was enough for him. 

Tony looked up the building, trying to remember which window was his. He didn't want to go in the front door in case May was around, so he started to climb up the ladders.   
He was nervous, and had no idea what the fuck he was doing, but it excited him.

When he got to the window, he knocked on it softly. Within ten seconds, a very flushed and embarrassed Peter opened the curtain and window, staring up at Tony with a red face. He had obviously stuffed himself back into his jeans, he had his shirt off and his hair was a mess. 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter greeted him as he climbed inside, holding his arms over his chest. He watched as Tony stood nervously in front of him, his eyes drinking him in. He felt a shiver going down his body as he noticed how dark the older man's eyes were.

There was a moment before Tony stepped forward and nervously smiled, "Hey, Pete. Why are you covering up?" He asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Uh," Peter spoke, "Because, uh, I'm half naked in front of Iron Man." He laughed nervously, "Why are you here?"

"Don't tell me you're suddenly going to go all shy on me?" Tony tilted his head a little. "I have to admit. I was really surprised, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The more I want it too… you know?"

Peter looked worried, he slowly shook his head. "I… I really don't know what you mean…"

Tony was confused but assumed it was some sort of game. He took a deep breath in before taking a step forward and reaching for Peter's waist. 

As soon as his fingers grazed the warm, soft skin, Peter jumped backwards, shocked and embarrassed as he pulled completely away from Tony. The older man expressed concern and hurt feelings as he too, took a step back. 

"Mr. Stark, what the fuck are you doing?!?" Peter gasped as he reached for a shirt and held it against himself. 

"I don't understand." Tony spoke, his back against the farthest wall. "I thought you wanted me? Why are you acting like you don't?" He breathed heavily as he felt his anxiety bubbling up.

Peter looked surprised, like he had no idea what the fuck was going on. "Why… who… who told you that?"

Tony was stunned, shakily pulling out his phone from his pocket. He was sure he was going to have a panic attack any second now as his voice came out wearily. "You… you did." His voice cracked as he got up the texts. "I… you said you wanted me… and I… I wanted you so…"

Peter noticed how terrified and insecure the older man looked right now, so he decided to be more mature about this. He put on a serious face and took a few steps forward so he was able to see the screen. 

As he read the texts, his eyes widened. "Holy shit!" Peter cursed himself as he took the phone and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment and frustration. "Fuck! Mr. Stark, these weren't meant for you!"

"What?" Tony backed away again, worried, sad, and a little scared. "Why did I get them?"

Peter sat on the bed and rubbed his face, he stared up at his mentor with tears in his eyes and red cheeks. "These were meant for Tina, a girl at college. Mr. Stark, I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to! I feel so awful, I can't believe I -" 

He paused as he noticed how upset Tony looked. The older man stood against the wall looking down solemnly at his own shoes. "Mr. Stark?" Peter spoke softly.

"Hm?" Tony offered, still staring at the floor in embarrassment and saddness. So Peter didn't want him. He didn't think Tony was nice looking or worth thinking about. It would have been fine if it was anyone else, but a rejection from Peter really hurt. Because Peter had always idolised him. He guessed that would all end today.

"You said you wanted me too." Peter whispered as he stood up, "That's what you said."

Tony nodded, sniffing slightly. "Don't worry, Pete, I'll head out and you'll never have to see me again." He felt miserable, like he had fucked up their relationship, like this was going to ruin his perfect life right now.

"No you won't." Peter took a step forward, dropping his shirt on the floor. "I didn't think you liked men?"

The older man shrugged as he eyed up the window, thinking how quickly he could escape. "I, uh, not as a rule. But uhm. There are exceptions I guess." He licked his lips as he spoke quietly. 

"Am I an exception?" 

Tony's eyes looked to Peter and then back. "Yeah, kid. You are." He hasn't been this embarrassed and insecure in such a long time. 

"You're really handsome." Peter commented, getting Tony's attention. The older man looked up at him, catching his eyes. 

"What?"

"You." Peter took a step forward. "You're beautiful, but you know that already." He stared at him intensely as he took another step forward. "Don't you?"

Tony's mouth was dry, "Uhh, I don't… I uh, I'm…"

"You are." Peter told him. "Mr. Stark, everyone wants you. And you like me… you… want me?"

Tony swallowed hard and stood up straight. "Correct." He commented, trying to keep his cool.

"So… Do you want to?" Peter asked nervously, "Because… I do." He breathed out. "I do."

The older man licked his lips, "You didn't a minute ago." He said quietly, "You were practically repulsed." 

Peter shook his head, "I was surprised. Not repulsed. Never repulsed. Not for you." He confirmed, "Do you want me, Tony?"

Tony found himself nodding. "Yeah." He clenched his jaw as he looked over Peter's body, "Yes." He breathed in heavily as he pushed himself off of the wall. 

They moved towards each other, tensions getting higher as they got closer to each other. Both of them taking each other in, nervously and hesitantly coming together. Tony's fingers raised up to gently touch the side of Peter's face. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

Tony stared at his eyes, "Fuck," he whispered before he ducked down and captured Peter in a sweet and needy kiss. Peter grabbed at him, pulling him tightly in as the older man's arms wrapped around his waist. 

Peter moaned as he pressed his slim yet toned body against the older man's suit, feeling his cock come to life again. 

The kiss was needy and delicious, their mouths moving together with such a want and fire that had never been there before. It was new, it was crazy, it felt wrong, but in all the right ways. Tony opened up the kiss and let his tongue explore Peter's mouth as he pushed him up against the wall, holding him up as he then bit down on Peter's bottom lip.

"Fuck," Peter whispered in a gasp as the older man's hard cock rubbed against him. "Need you naked, Stark."

Tony chuckled in a low tone against the younger man's skin, kissing down to his neck and biting it a little. "I need you naked too… baby boy." He said in a deep tone, making the younger man moan. 

"Mr. Stark…" Peter groaned as he began to unbutton the man's shirt. "Please," he tore at the material, "I want you," 

Tony pulled away, taking off his suit jacket and dropping it before pulling open his shirt, the buttons going everywhere but he didn't care. Peter worked on his jeans, opening them and pushing them down before dropping to his knees. 

Tony looked down to see Peter eagerly pulling at his trousers, sliding them down his hips, along with his boxers at the same time. He freed Tony's hard cock into the open hair, letting it bounce an inch away from Peter's face.

The younger man peered up at him, grinning with eager hazel eyes as he held onto Tony's hips. "You ready, Sir?" 

"Good god." Tony commented as he watched the eager younger man before him. Within a second, Peter's mouth was on his balls, laying open mouth kisses up towards his cock. 

"Fuck," Tony moaned as he let his fingers find Peter's curls. The younger man began to lick and kiss up his girthy cock, trailing his lips to the tip. Peter massaged the slit with his tongue, making the older man groan loudly and holding his hair tighter. 

"Petie!" Tony gasped loudly as the younger man wrapped his lips around his cock, sinking as far down as he could. He began to bob his head and suck as hard as he could, moaning as he did so. 

"Ohfuck! Shit… Peter… Fuck!" Tony felt himself starting to roll his hips along with Peter's head, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Peter's lips were stretched out, watery eyes, but he wanted this. 

One of Peter's hands made it to Tony's balls, playing with them softly as he hummed around his cock. He could feel the older man start to thrust harder into him, holding his hair tightly. He loved how he was able to make Tony moan so loudly.

"Kid… ohfuck! You're so good at this… you must suck cock all the time," he smirked as he looked down at the younger man, who was naked and pretty before him. "Fuck you're gorgeous, oh fuck! Yes! Like that, sweetheart! You're gonna make me cum!"

Peter gripped him harder, moaning loudly as he slurped and gagged on his cock, trying to get the older man down his throat. 

"OH SHIT! PETER!" Tony exclaimed as he neared his orgasm, throwing his head back as he thrust harder into Peter's perfect mouth. "I'm… oh… OH FUCK, I'M GONNA - PETER!" Tony cried out loudly as he came loudly and largely down the younger man's throat. 

Peter stayed there, drinking down every little drop, moaning in delight as he focused on getting each and every dribble. He slowly pulled off of Tony's cock, his lips glistening wet as he looked up at Tony.

The older man was breathless, smirking as he pulled Peter up to stand. He pushed him against the wall and pressed his body against him, Peter's cock hard and sitting between their bodies.

The older man kissed him hard, touching him all over, letting his large hands stroke and caress the younger man's body. He could feel Peter tremble underneath him as he played with his nipples. 

Tony couldn't help but love how much Peter's body reacted to his touch. He moved his hands around and gripped Peter's perky ass, pulling him to thrust into him. The younger man moaned into the kiss, "Need you," he moaned in an almost pornographic tone, gripping onto Tony.

"You wanna ride my face?" Tony growled into his ear, "While I eat your ass?" 

Peter groaned, biting his lip as he felt the older man's large hand wrap around his cock and jerk him off. It felt so much better with him doing it, god he could get used to this. He couldn't believe Tony Stark literally just offered to eat his ass.

"Ohmygod," Peter moaned as he pulled Tony in by his neck and kissed him hard. They held onto each other as they made their move to the bed, caressing and touching each other. 

As the back of Tony's legs hit the bed, he pulled away and climbed on top, lying down and gesturing for Peter to follow him. Peter bit down on his lip as he climbed on top of Tony, slowly making sure he didn't hurt him as he placed himself. He held onto the end bed railings as his knees sat on either side of Tony's head. 

The older man looked up at him, hungry eyes as his hands massaged the younger man's cheeks, pulling them apart as he raised his head to press his lips against Peter's perfect, untouched hole. 

Peter's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as he felt the warm wetness of his mentor's lips against his opening, licking at it and covering it in saliva. 

He let his free hand drop and grasp his own cock, jerking himself off as he rocked against Tony's mouth, gasping loudly as he felt the older man's tongue slide back and forth over the opening. 

Peter's body was red and sweaty as he jerked himself off faster, his fingertip gently rubbing over his slit. "Mr. Stark!" He moaned as he gasped and whined needily. 

Tony's tongue slid inside of him, making Peter cry out incoherently, moving his own hand faster. "Mr. Stark! Ohgod! Feels amazing, feels so good, fuckyou'reagod!" He worked his hips faster, his orgasm rising up inside him. 

"You're perfect, Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed as his mouth hung open, he could feel balls drawing up as he jerked himself off as fast as he could. 

One more insert of Tony's perfect tongue and Peter was crying out, shaking and trembling as he came hard all over his hand, his cum spurting everywhere, including Tony's forehead. 

Peter was breathless as he shakily climbed off of the older man, collapsing beside him and offering him the blanket to wipe his mouth on. Tony smiled as he turned to look at the younger man's body, his hand gently stroking his chest. 

"Are you planning on escaping?" Peter asked softly, his chest rising and falling from breathlessness. 

Tony softly shook his head, "Not unless you want me to."

"I want you to stay." Peter whispered, placing his hand on Tony's. "I want to see what happens."

The older man smiled warmly, "Well, you know how things keep getting better for me lately, I think this is the greatest of them all." He looked deeply into Peter's eyes. "I think… I like you."

Peter blushed as if they hadn't just gotten each other off, he turned his body to face Tony's and gently got closer, stroking his jaw. "I think I like you too." He whispered, "I think I want this to happen a lot more."

Tony kissed his nose, "Maybe before we do this again, we should have dinner first? You know, see how this goes?" He raised his eyebrows and searched Peter's eyes. 

The younger man grinned, "That sounds perfect, Mr. Stark." He whispered as he let his head tilt a little, moving in for a kiss. 

"Call me Tony," he replied as he followed suit, their lips hovering over each other, the first romantic tension rising up. 

"Tony," Peter whispered with a smile, "Kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment!   
> I have like 15 WIPs so watch out 💖  
> Follow @sulphuriccherry on twitter, private and not obvious starker, no one will know you follow a starker acc 💞
> 
> Hope you enjoy the smut 😘


End file.
